Noites de Verão
by Kotori-chan
Summary: Tsubasa está de regresso ao Japão de férias dos campeonatos. E regressa com a ideia de um Verão diferente...yaoi
1. Reflexões

Pessoal resolvi fazer um fic de Captain Tsubasa, com um casal yaoi que não é muito comum mas que eu gosto Espero que seja do vosso agrado

**Pessoal resolvi fazer um fic de Captain Tsubasa, com um casal yaoi que não é muito comum mas que eu gosto Espero que seja do vosso agrado! **

O sol de Verão lançava os seus raios impiedosamente sobre os habitantes da pequena cidade de Nankatsu. Não obstante o calor tórrido, os passantes eram muitos, na sua maioria jovens que aproveitavam as férias de Verão.

Indiferente ao calor, Tsubasa Ohzora caminhava pelo passeio, enquanto fintava a sua amiga, a bola. Tinha acabado de completar 17 anos e deixara no passado o rapazinho de 12 anos que chegara ali, anos antes. O seu corpo crescera, as pernas eram musculadas e longas, os ombros largos e o peito forte e musculado.

As jovens que tentavam chamar a sua atenção excitavam os ciúmes de Sanae, que tinha uma paixão por Tsubasa desde a infância, e sofria com a indiferença deste. Era um jogador de futebol a nível mundial, e consequentemente recebia correspondência de mulheres oriundas do Mundo.

Mas Tsubasa parecia não se importar igualmente pelas outras jovens. E ninguém lhe conhecia namoradas. Naquele momento, aproveitava as férias do futebol, continuando a treinar-se.

Ao chegar a um portão, Tsubasa parou.

Por trás do portão, estendia-se um jardim verde e frondoso. No meio, erguia-se uma mansão enorme e imponente, azul, único palácio existente na pequena cidade. As numerosas janelas, por trás das quais se viam as cortinas de seda, sugeriam quartos maravilhosos e ricos. Uma porta de madeira de mogno dava para o interior.

Era a casa de Genzo Wakabayashi.

A família do Guarda-Redes era uma das mais importantes e antigas da cidade. Tsubasa lembrava-se do seu primeiro dia em Nankatsu, quando travara conhecimento com os alunos da escola de Nankatsu e integrara a sua equipa. Ali conhecera também Wakabayashi, da equipa de Shutetsu, que se revelara arrogante e orgulhoso. Tsubasa fora o primeiro a marcar-lhe um golo, algo que até aquele dia ninguém conseguira fazer.

Aquela ocorrência fizera ver a Wakabayashi que era humano como todos, com os seus limites e fraquezas e assim nascera a sua amizade.

Nesse ano também conhecera Taro Misaki, Ryu Ishizaki, Morisaki…

Mas nenhum lhe penetrava tão fundo no pensamento como Genzo Wakabayashi.

Sensual, misterioso, pouco dado a confidências, Genzo nunca deixara, contudo, de contar com Tsubasa para os sucessos dos encontros Mundiais e Nacionais e nunca metera em causa as suas capacidades. Nunca falhavam nas promessas um ao outro.

Um resfolegar arrancou-o dos seus pensamentos. Baixou os olhos e viu o pastor alemão do amigo olhar para ele, arfando.

-John! – Tsubasa baixou-se e acariciou o pêlo do animal. – Continuas um bom cão…o teu dono trata-te bem.

Wakabayashi ainda estava na Alemanha, mas sabia que também estaria de volta ao Japão dentro de poucos dias. Uma ânsia envolveu-o, desejando que passassem depressa.

Tsubasa afastou-se do portão, regressando a casa.

**Continua...**


	2. Lembranças

Mal o avião pousou no Aeroporto Narita, em Tokyo, Genzou suspirou. A viagem de Munique fora longa e agora estava finalmente em casa. Bom, não exactamente em casa. Ainda teria de apanhar o comboio para Nankatsu.

Haviam muitos anos que estava habituado a viver sozinho, tendo apenas como companhia Mikami Tatsuo, o seu treinador pessoal. O seu pai, um importante homem de negócios, encontrava-se na Alemanha e Mikami estava também nesse momento, fora do país, embora regressasse em poucos dias. Não era nada que o transtornasse. Sempre fora um jovem maduro para a idade e habituara-se depressa à situação, sabendo tratar de si próprio.

Agora confortavelmente instalado no comboio, pensou no prazer de reaver os seus velhos amigos. Sabia que Tsubasa e Misaki já se deviam encontrar no Japão e o resto da antiga selecção de Nankatsu também.

A tarde já ia adiantada e o céu apresentava uma tonalidade avermelhada. Quando chegasse a casa já teria caído a noite. O comboio parou finalmente na estação de Nankatsu e o jovem percorreu o caminho de casa.

Chegado a um campo de futebol, parou. Olhou para o campo verde que se estendia á sua frente.

A sua mente recuou cinco anos.

Fora ali que conhecera Tsubasa, quando este chegou à cidade. Genzo quase que se envergonhava ao pensar na primeira vez que se viram, na sua arrogância…e Tsubasa sempre tão simpático e aberto. Agora agradecia esse encontro e o golo que sofrera pela primeira vez. Passara a ser alguém melhor.

Sorriu e abanou a cabeça, continuando o seu caminho. As ruas estavam quase desertas.

Chegou à rua que dava acesso á sua casa. A grande mansão dominava-a quase por completo. Viam-se apenas uma ou duas janelas iluminadas – eram os criados. Uma forma escura estava erguida no portão.

-Olá Jonh!

O pastor – alemão abanou a cauda de felicidade, tentando meter a cabeça enorme entre as grandes do portão. Genzo riu.

-Calma, já aí vou! Parece que tinhas saudades minhas…

Ouviu um ruído atrás dele. Algo semelhante ao leve pontapear de uma bola. Depois o ruído parou.

Voltou-se e abriu muito os olhos.

Ali ao pé do muro de sua casa, olhando-o com o mesmo espanto, estava Tsubasa.


End file.
